The Vargas'
by XandriaViatorri
Summary: Insane!Italy. The Vargas bros and their nonno own a gelato business to cover up their mafia involvement. Will include other characters ( mostly European) .
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I don't own Hetaliaaaaaaaaa!

"Dammit, Vennie!" Roma cursed at the lowly buttonman. "Why the hell can't you shoot straight?!"

The head of the Vargas family was usually very nice, but this _one_ guy just had to come up and ruin his day, didn't he? Not that it really mattered, Vennie would probably die later in a suicide mission, courtesy of the pissed off mafioso.

Currently, Roma was playing paintball, a very, very serious game of paintball. It was against the Russian branch of the local mafia. Old man Winter was going _down_. If only his people were actually decent at this. Too bad everyone with half a brain was out today.

Quietly trodding through the forest floor of the paintball arena, grey paintball gear caught his eye. The fools were using the snow-patterned stuff? It was the middle of summer! Those cretins didn't stand a chance!

Suddenly a bright red splotch spattered on the Russian's armor and a brown head of hair kicked the man to the ground. Oh, right, Feli was playing, too, wasn't he? That definitely explained the lack of a helmet and the insane karate kick to the face.

"Good job, Feli!" He gave his grandson a thumbs up and recieved a grin in return. There wasn't really any point in telling him that physical attacks were against the rules. He'd ignore them on purpose if he knew them, probably.

The game went on with maximum violence and minimal rule following from both sides. It was almost dusk when the tables finally turned and Lovino showed up. The others weren't quite toast, but pretty close to it, because when the game ended red paint covered almost all of them. They called it good game and left, the Italians the victors.

Roma remembered why he loved his job. He could see old friends, sell the organs of annoying people, do pretty much anything without question, and kill anyone who irked him. Plus he was rich, so he had the money to do all this stuff. But he had to cover up how he got this money from the wrong side of the law.

The solution came to him one day. A gelato shop! Such a simple answer!

Nope, that's not suspicious at _all_.

I betcha twenty that the police are laughing at him but are too scared to do anything.

Probably.

Feliciano stared up at the ceiling, laughing. He didn't know why, but he kept imagining that guy getting killed a thousand different ways. It was fucking hilarious, though most people would find it disgusting. The Italian was merely doing what he usually did, which included laughing at horrible things, punching random people, and, well, whatever he wanted. No one could tell him not to, so there wasn't a reason not to. Feliciano saw this as an opportunity, because now the world was full of things to do. There weren't any limits to the good (or bad) he could do. He didn't really overuse that power, though. The brown eyed teen just rolled with it.

A knock sounded at his door and Roma peeked in. "Ciao, Feli! I was wondering if you minded working at the gelato place! It's only for a few weeks, but we don't have enough people employed for both floors!"

"Okay! I don't have anything to do except for school, do I?" Feliciano smiled at him from the couch he was laying on, an arm resting under his head.

"No, not unless something comes up! Goodbye!" His grandpa left, closing the door behind him softly. One day, the old man was going to get lost in the mansion they owned, even if he _did_ help design it! Then he would get to be the head of the family! Feliciano frowned. Those were bad thoughts, weren't they?

'_They are. You love your nonno_.' A deep voice answered.

"Wait, what?" Feli sat up, blinking repeatedly, as if it would help undo what he heard.

_'I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself_.' The voice was deep and masculine. It sounded weirdly familiar.

'What the fuckkkkk?'

_'My name is Ludwig_.'

'No! I'm going insane!'

_'You're not going insane! I'm here to help you not go crazy, actually_.'

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

'_'m sorry if I scared you. Bitte, please don't be angry with me_.'

'Uh, okay. Do you mind if I ask what language that was?'

_'It was German.'_

''Kay. Why don't you want me to go insane?'

_'If you go insane, then I fail. I never fail_.'

'Fail at what?'

_'...I want to be friends with you_.'

'But... You're just a voice_._'

_'I know. Is there a reason not to be friends?'_

'Yeah. Even if I don't really have a life, I don't want a mysterious voice in my head as a friend_._'

_'Then let's get to know each other. That way, I won't be mysterious anymore.'_

'Getto know each other? That... actually doesn't sound that bad_._'

_'Danke... Freund.'_

A few days after, a group of students moved to the area. Most of them were trouble makers and the others acted like they had sticks up their asses.

Roma considered adding them to his collection, but they'd have to be checked out first. Luckily, he had two grandsons that were forced to do his bidding.

Calling the two to his study with a red button that he had installed into his desk, he sat back and looked over a couple of papers he should have looked through long ago.

"Si, Nonno?" Lovino shut the door solidly behind him, not taking advantage of the chair situated against the wallpaper in the corner.

"Wait for your brother to get here. We have things to discuss." Straightening the papers and sitting back, he messed with a pen until the door opened again.

"Heehee, yes, my beloved grandfather?"

"Uh, yes, I've called you here to tell you of a new mission. You've heard of the new students, no? Well, I want you to see if they'd make good additions to our family. Nothing too extensive, though, or they'll become suspicious. Any questions?"

"Yes," Lovino stated. " Are we allowed to become friends with them?"

"I don't see why not, if they aren't suitable. If they are, don't become too close to them. Feli, got it?" Roma stared sternly at them both.

"Si!" They answered in unison.

"Buono! Now get out of my sight, I have things to do!" He chuckled as his heirs scurried out of his study. "Ah, being in control of people. It gets a bit boring after a while," Roma threw a small knife at the wall adjacent to his desk. "But it's worth it, si?"

Feli was at the gelato shop, scooping out a bowl for a girl. Lovino was there, too, yelling at a random person. It was a normal day, Feli figured.

'_This is normal for you?_'

"Yeah, usually." Feliciano replied outloud.

"Che?" Lovino asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, just thinking aloud. Don't worry, fratello!"

"Okaaay."

'That was close.'

'_It was. Try not to talk, just think. That way, nobody will know._'

'Is not knowing that important? I can't tell even Lovino?'

'_He might think you're strange...'_

'I guess you're right,' Feli washed a few dirty dishes. 'I wish there was someone I could talk to. Maybe I could be friends with one of the new students.'

'_if they don't pass the test, yes._' Ludwig replied.

'If they don't pass the test...' A frown appeared on Feli's face. He really wanted at least _one _person to talk to outside of the famiglia.

'_You'll get a friend eventually. If not, you'll always have me to talk to._'

'Yeah...' The brunet thought glumly. He heard the door open, and three obnoxiously loud guys were off to annoy Lovino, who was currently occupying the cashier position. He had to laugh a little. They were really getting on Lovi's nerves as they ordered almost everything on the menu.

"They want one chocolate, one butterscotch, and two strawberry cones. I wouldn't mind if you spat in the chocolate one." Lovino glared at the blond guy, who widely smiled back from in front of the cash register.

"Okay... Wait, you said _four _cones?" Feliciano raised an eyebrow.

"Si, fratellino. One for each person." Came the sarcastic reply.

"I thought I saw three people walk in!"

"Yeah, there was a person behind the other three bastards, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Weird, I didn't see her." Feli scooped the frozen gelato into cones and put them all into a cardboard holder.

"It was a guy, I think. Not really sure, though."

Lovino left Feli, and the somewhat insane Italian brought the cones to the quartet's table.

"Here," he sat the cardboard thingamabob on the circular table, catching the purple eye of the fourth person. The boy was wearing a cravat. A _cravat_. It was the end of summer!

'How is that even possible?' Thought Feli as he went back to washing dishes.

'_The cravat or the invisibility?_'

'Both! I didn't even notice him until Lovi told me!' He started subconciously washing faster.

'_I guess that's one person to add to the family._'

'Yeah. Plus the heat resistance might be useful. It must be hot under all those clothes.'

'_True. It will be especially useful when we move to Italy._'

"Oh, hey, look. The Russians are here." Lovino put on a happy face.

"Wha-? What are they doing here?"

"Hello, welcome to Vargas Gelato." Feli grinned at the intimidating Russian from behind the counter.

"Haha. Comrade, that will not get you out of trouble this time."

A/N- Not quite sure why, but I like writing very violent things. It's fun!


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Ivan and Feliciano were getting pizza at a cheap pizza parlor, not much keeping them from slicing up each other's throats except the afterresult of an all-out war between their two mafias. They fought as much as humanly possible over the stupidest things; even the pizza toppings weren't spared!

A glaring contest commenced over the steaming pizza, neither breaking the tension filled silence until Ivan laughed.

"Oh, it's been so long since I saw you!" Ivan said joyously, taking a bite of the too hot pizza and burning his tongue.

"Idiot. The last time we saw each other, you almost killed poor Vennie!"

"I thought he was lost on a suicide mission, no?" He ran his numb tongue against his teeth.

"Ugh, no! He happens to be alive and well in the hospital with thirty-eight broken bones and possible severe brain injury!"

"Really? Can you name all the bones?"

"No." Feli said, freeing a greasy pepperoni from the cheese.

"Not even one?"

"No, but I think I broke my funny bone. None of your jokes seem to be humerous."

Ivan met Feli's eyes. "You did _not _just say that."

"Maybe I did." Feliciano narrowed his eyes.

"I wonder why. You remember what that started, don't you?" A morbid sense of happiness radiated from the blond.

"Yes, I do. It was pretty bad, wasn't it?" The Italian's memories of the era came back as his eyes slid closed. Those were really bad things to remember. He lost many family members because of that very remark, including his father and a favorite cousin. They were both thought to be dead, as neither had been heard from in almost six years.

"Da." The mood grew solemn. Ivan knew what Feliciano was feeling. He had mixed emotions on the subject himself.

Feliciano's father was supposed to be the heir of the mafia, the next in line. His absence wasn't taken well by any of the Vargases. The one hit hardest was old man Roma, though. Feli couldn't even remember any important events with him, just everyday scenes came to mind when he thought of him. He couldn't even put a name to his face. Pretty much everything was lost in the abyss of thought.

"-rade. Comrade!" A poke to the nose snapped Feli out of his trance.

"Sorry, what?" Feli said.

"Uhm, I have to be home soon. Do you mind if I leave in a few minutes?"

"No, you can go. It's getting late, anyways!" Feliciano smiled at him.

"Okay. Goodbye!" Ivan skipped out the door. He was kinda weird, wasn't he?

_^-o_

The job from Roma had almost no progress. How hard could a simple thing like this be? All they had to do was find a couple people and gather just a bit of information. It wasn't even an abnormal amount! If he really wanted to, he could get to know a person better than their mother! But noooo!

The only thing Roma wanted was a vague background and skill ckeck on all of the newbies.

How was Feliciano supposed to brush up on his stupendous abilties this way? Skills like his didn't appear overnight! They came from years of sleepless nights, full of espionage missions and close calls! It was like nobody respected that!

Eh, they most likely didn't, not really. Most people couldn't comprehend the full extent of his awesomeness.

-oh, Dio, now he was sounding like that Gilbert guy. He was one of the new kids, wasn't he? That made it four people- five if they had a guardian, which they most likely did.

The little Italian wondered what a parent to all those annoying boys would look like. They would have to be able to put up with a lotta shit.

'_Don't be like that. Their Opa is a very kind person._'

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?'

'_Opa means grandpa. Sorry, I forgot._'

'How do you know him already?! I haven't even met him!'

'_Uhh, well, he's... kind of my Opa, too._'

"Uhm," he stared at the ceiling of the classroom.

"Vargas, pay attention!" The asshole teacher slapped a ruler on his hand, leaving a red mark.

"Okay..." Only halfway into the day, and his mind was starting to drift. That wasn't good, was it? He had information to gather, and he wasn't going to let his nonno down!

_^- *random dinosaur thing* -^_

' How do you already know Gilbert's grandpa?' Feli asked Ludwig, staring at the wall of the boys' bathroom. Ludwig's words had been bugging him all day.

'_Uh, well you see... I'm not exactly just a voice in your head,_' Ludwig coughed awkwardly. '_Ehhh, maybe if I go into my... original form... you'd get a better feeling of what I'm trying to say._'

'What do you mean by that?'

'_Just... go to the mirror. That might... help explain everything._'

The brunet hesitantly turned towards the dirty mirror hanging nearby and... didn't see anything.

'What is this supposed to-' Everything on the mirror turned silver and a faint outline appeared, taking a broad shape and gradually getting more defined. The end product was a slightly opaque form of a blonde, very blue-eyed man. He didn't look very old at all, twenty-five at the most, and looked strong, and a bit scary. Nothing really defined him though... except for those eyes. They were... striking. Their brilliance alone made the little Italian gasp slightly.

"I-Is this r-real?" Feliciano whispered to the figure in front of him.

"Ja," The visage of the blonde softened, a sweet smile appearing on his face. "It is... my little Italien."

"How is this even possible? W-What exactly.. are you?" A hand touched the surface of the mirror, his eyes slowly blinking, trying to comprehend what exactly he was seeing. This wasn't possible! His eyes were deceiving him!

"Bitte, don't panic. I am only... a ghost." Ludwig closed his eyes solemly.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean, a ghost?" His caramel colored eyes widened a bit in curiosity.

"I," The blonde standing in the mirror lightly bit his lower lip. "I was... living, once. I died only a few months ago, I think."

"You think? Does that mean you don't know for sure what time it was?"

"Nein. As a ghost, I have a very weird perception of, well, time itself. One minute it could be the early morning, the next could be middle of night. There's no telling how much has passed, really."

"Oh... um, do you know anything about the r-rest of the new students?"

"Ja. They were my family, after all. What do you need to know?"

"I..." 'Oh no, this could put Ludwig's family in danger,' Feliciano thought. 'He might not forgive me if they get hurt.' "Uh, mostly if they're... nice." Yeah, that's it. Make it so it doesn't sound so suspicious.

"They're very good people, usually. Why do you need to know that?" He crossed his arms.

"Um, since they're new to the area, I kinda just wanted to- to know if, erhhhhg," To tell the truth, or lie his ass off? Fuck... "I just wanted to know if they would make good f-friends." Oh, crap, he almost said fighters. Haha, that's not at all what he meant. Nope.

"Friends? They're not really the type of people to make good friends, not unless you know them for a while. Otherwise they might seem a bit distant or rude."

"Oh, okay, then..." A silence overcame them and the air between them became awkward. "I guess I," Feli's watch beeped loudly, scaring him. "W-Wha-? Holy crapola, it's already seven? I'm gonna miss dinner if I wait any longer! Bye, Luddy!"

"Okay. Guten nacht." Ludwig waved goodbye.

Feliciano raced through the hallways of the old house he lived in, not taking the time to admire the intricate paintings that decorated the cream-colored walls. Bursting through the wooden double doors, he smiled to everyone. Unfortunately, the recipients of his joyousness weren't as enthusiastic.

Roma frowned slightly at the newest addition to the serious affair that was taking place. "Please, Feliciano, sit down. Our guests," he motioned to the blondes sitting to the left of him, who stared quietly at either the man at the head of the table or Feliciano. "And I are making a momentous decision and I would prefer if you did not interrupt us too much. In the meantime, sit with us and eat." 

"Okay!" The food was probably going to be delici- Ew what the fuck was on that plate?! It was like all the weird things he hated coagulated onto a sparkling plate filled with nightmares.

They were being served Russian cuisine tonight.

(^w~)

It wasn't even twenty minutes later that his resolve crumbled. The weight of the almost certain impending doom was too much to bear. This meeting was going to finally crush him.

Feliciano didn't know what the Russians were even there for! After listening intently, with all of his will-power telling him not to give up and take a nap, he quit trying to understand what they were saying.

The entirety of the discussion was in Russian, a language he didn't know too well, as he only knew bits and little bit of information didn't help at all with his current situation. Squirming in his seat and staring blankly at his half-eaten plate, he could only hope that his grandpa didn't screw up too badly. Knowing Grandpa Rome and the Russian mafia, he was definitely in for some trouble.

Yet he didn't feel that this one was going to be too bad. No, nope, not at all.

Who was he kidding?

He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. 'Positivity will get me through this wreck, whatever that is.' Feliciano smiled at the bright chandelier above him. 'At least, I hope so.'

Starting to feel a bit tired from concentrating too much, he felt his eyelids trying to slip down, the oblivion of sleep taking him hostage.

(^-^)

"Feliciano! Wake up already!" Lovino shook his brother's shoulder roughly.

"Wha-?" A deliriously happy smile covered the sleepy boy's face, coloring his cheeks a light pink.

"Get up, you lazy ass. We've got news from last night for you."

"It's already morning?" The glaring light streaming from the partially open windows of the dining hall almost blinded him when he opened his eyes, answering Feli's question for him.

"Si, now let's go. Nonno wanted us in his study ten minutes ago." Lovino said, tugging on his brother's arm.

"Okay!" The two made their way down to their grandpa's room, entering quietly as always. The older twin greeted Roma with a nod of his head.

"A desicion was made last night," the eldest man smiled. "For an arranged marriage between the Braginsky's and our family. It's hoped that it will help make a peaceful relationship and settle our differences at last."

"A marriage?! Between who?"

"Lovino, please calm down. It's between Feliciano and Ivan."

"But... Ivan is a guy..." Feliciano blinked confusedly.

His grandpa shrugged apologetically. "Oh well. You're both dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano tried to wrap his head around the fact that he had to marry Ivan. He wasn't opposed to arranged marriages, but with Ivan it was a completely different story. Most of what he knew was from stories of torture and insanity featuring the blond. Those scared him because stories like that were usually based on the truth. They painted Ivan as a person he'd rather not be around too often.

Most of the tales circulating around the Italian's mafia that included any of the Russians were either of good times or violent, vengeful murders and unpaid debts becoming paid. The methods they used were horrifying; Feliciano had experienced them firsthand on a friendly visit to the Braginskys' base of operations. The concrete building didn't look like a good place to be in the first place, but the sounds coming from inside the walls made him want to puke. Screams, gunshots, and the low droning of a heating system made for a hostile visage.

Not only did the Russians live in a frightening place, they were frightening people. Their guardian, General Winter, was the head of the family, which meant he did paperwork and the important things that he didn't trust to anyone else. Natalya, the youngest girl, dissected people for their organs. It was good for her knife skills, which were very well-developed by this point. She had been doing this since she was seven, after all. Her oldest sibling, Katyusha, had the job of interrogation. The girl genuinely enjoyed her work; so much, actually, that she asked for more victims to be brought in for questioning. That surprised most people when they found that out. She seemed so sweet to them... until they were strapped to a metal chair, screw pins dug into their flesh and their blood covering the entirety of the floor from wall to cold, concrete wall, being overlooked by a smiling face.

Then there was Ivan. He acted as a low-status figure, although he was the one destined to become the next head of the patriarcy. Ivan did a lot of the hardest work, but it seemed that he never really left the base. No one really knew what he did. It was theorized that he tortured, executed, or acted as a secretary to Winter. In very extreme stories, the blond had the task of killing off their unnecessary members by poisoning them quickly. In these accounts, a lowly hitman could go the entire day feeling fine, eat a nice dinner they made theirselves, and go to bed without a problem. The very next morning, though, they'd be dead without any explanation. This was the most widely accepted theory.

Feliciano had heard way too many of those tales to sleep soundly, especially now that he had to marry the guy. The thought of being close to a person like that 24/7 was unbelievably scary to him.

'Wait, I'm only in highschool. Aren't most people married at about twenty-five?' Feli thought, daydreaming in his class. 'They're probably going to postpone the wedding for a few years, until we're both out of highschool, at least. Maybe until I'm in my late twenties, hopefully.'

He watched the teacher go on with deaf ears, his eyes half-lidded and indicating no attentiveness. "What if he's not that bad?" He whispered to himself, ignored by all around him, the bystanders meaningless blurs in the world that he occupied."What if... perhaps he's misunderstood. No one knows him personally. I don't think I've ever even heard his middle name, or- or anything else. Should I get to know him before I form a stronger opinion of him? I mean, it wouldn't hurt. I have nothing to lose from this if I choose to go through with it, except maybe if I find something truly terrible about him."

The auburn haired boy laughed quietly. "I'll find out sooner or later. It might as well be now. Who knows? I might even make a new friend..."

/\\\\

"Nonno? May I come in?" Feliciano knocked on the door of his grandpa's study.

"Hmm?" The older man was woken up from his nap, swinging his feet off the desk and knocking a few papers off. "Yes! Come in!" He straightened the papers a bit.

"I-I wanted to know if I could meet I-Ivan sometime this week." Feliciano fidgeted with the hem of his shirt slightly.

"You want to meet him before the wedding? Well, it's okay with me, but I'll have to ask Winter about his opinion on the matter. I'll ask at the next paintball match. Oh, yeah! Speaking of paintball matches, I should freeze a few paintballs! Hehe, that'll teach him to mess with my guys." A devious twinkle invaded his eyes. "You can go. Tell Vinnie to freeze that box of red paintballs. Make them into painballs."

"Goodbye, then." Feliciano left, not mentioning or questioning the crayon doodles on the desk. He probably didn't want to know.

Feli took the hallway that led to the lounge where everyone hung out, assuming Vinnie would be there. He was found in a circle, talking to a few people. 

"Vinnie. Y'know that box of red paintballs in the storage? The boss wants you to go throw it in the freezer."

"All of the box?" The tan man raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You should go now. The match is in three days and he wants them frozen solid."

"Okay, got it." He rushed for the door, presumably off to do his job.

Feliciano met the eyes of a few people. he never really came down to the lounge area. It was a bit like a very large version of a living room. There were mismatched couches everywhere and about fifty people were there at all times. No TVs could be found, but that just gave them all the chance to socialize a bit. The only time he ever was here was when Roma called for a meeting. It was strange to see it at any other time.

He escaped to his room, where nobody but himself could be found, knowing a friendly apparition would be waiting for him.

Once in his room, he walked to the mirror and sat down in front of it.

"Ludwig?" He whispered to his reflection.

Smoke swirled and filled the mirror. It quickly disappated, revealing the blond. He peered at him with bright blue eyes. "Hello."

"Hi." Feli greeted him evenly.

"What's the matter? You seem a bit sad today."

"Eh, it's just... I'm being forced to marry someone." His eyes floated down to his feet with a small frown.

"Oh. Who is it?"

"Ivan Braginsky." He sighed sadly. "My nonno arranged it, along with Winter."

"Braginsky? I don't think I've ever heard of him."

"He's the destined leader of Winter's mafia. Ivan is definitely, well, ah... not someone you'd want to meet in an alleyway during the middle of the night. Especially if you don't have anyone else with you."

"Do you think you can make it through this?" Ludwig expressed his concern for the Italian.

"Yeah, I think I've got this." Caramel-colored eyes locked with blue ones. He smiled brightly. "After all, it could have turned out worse."

/

A/N- Sorry for the temporary hiatus. I keep getting distracted for some reason.

((I didn't expect for this to be so twisted. When I first started writing, I was like 'I should write a nice, fluffy fanfic about some mafia guys who don't take anything seriously.' That idea lasted until Wiggy showed up uninvited. Then it kinda spiraled on from there. idk. I guess my mind is just showing everyone its magical talents.))


	5. Chapter 5

The week before the meeting was torturous. Feliciano couldn't stop the numerous fiascos that invaded his mind at all hours. This was going to be a nightmare. Something was bound to go wrong.

Yet another flew through his consciousness at a lightning fast speed. He somehow retained every detail, though. It a flash of a terrifying piece of the surely concrete future that was awaiting him.

'These _have_ to stop, or I'll go mad.' Feli sighed, breathing in the warm spring air that filled his well-kept garden. The pastel-colored flowers and budding grape plants were usually a great comfort for him, but lately nothing could get him to relax. All he wanted to do was eat gelato; in fact, he had already eaten an entire container of it. Some stress eating, he supposed.

The brunet closed his eyes. An array of smells came from around him. He could also hear a very obnoxious bird chirping in the backgroun- wait, that wasn't usually there, was it?

A little yellow bird landed on Feli's knee. In its mouth was a rolled up piece of paper, which it dropped in his lap. He unrolled it, reading the scribbled words.

_Hey, _

_Why aren't you answering my texts? It's really unawesome of you._

_The Awesome Gilbert_

_(p.s., I'm coming over to your house this weekend whether you like it or not.)_

Ah haha...

This weekend? That was when he'd be out with Ivan, wasn't it? The idiot couldn't come over then. Only his brother would be there.

A small cough caught his attention. Vennie stood on the brick pathway, holding a tray of lemonade and sandwiches.

"The boss has a message for you." He said uncharacteristically quiet, his brown eyes focused on the ground.

"Oh. From Nonno? What's it about?"

"Eh... Your meeting with your fiance will be at the park on the east side of town. There will be guards for both of you."

"O-Okay. Will there need to be guards there?"

"Hopefully not. They're there just to be safe. You probably won't see them."

"Well, then, I guess everything's planned."

"Yeah. Also, do you want any of this?" Vennie pointed to the tray he was carrying.

"Nah, give it to Lovino instead."

"Will do!" Vennie left the usually happy Italian to meander in his pot of stress.

The time finally came for Felicaino's meeting. He was dropped off right outside the park where Ivan was waiting. The blonde man sat on a wooden bench, looking slightly bored. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, blending in with most of the people around him.

It was just after noon, so most of the families around him were eating a picnic or getting food from a food truck. The smell of it all made him slightly hungry.

"Hey," Feliciano greeted Ivan awkwardly.

"P-Privyet, Feli," Ivan coughed. "Feliciano, I mean. How are you?"

"I'm... good, I guess. I could be better. You?" Feliciano took a seat next to Ivan.

"I had to carry out a hit yesterday." He replied quietly. "Not a pretty sight, but you eventually get used to seeing these things, da?"

"Yeah. It happens." Feliciano said.

"So... Why exactly did you call me here?" Ivan said, getting to the point.

"Um," Feli blinked, his mind going blank for a second. Oh yeah, 'hey, I just wanna know your innermost secrets so I know you're not a psychopath, even though a large majority says you are, I'm not gonna listen to that, I hope you're okay with that, please don't kill me, I have family from your country, besides I'm your fiance, holy crapola'. "I... want to get to know you."

"Uhhh," a very faint blush covered the apples of Ivan's round cheeks. It went unnoticed by Feliciano. "O-Okay."

"Well, we might as well start here." Feli said hesitantly. "Uh, so, what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow. What's your favorite food?"

"_Fettucine_!" Feliciano said with a grin. "What's your favorite flower?"

"The sunflower!" The blonde replied with a giggle. "What's your stance on paintball?"

"It's fun to shoot and kick people in the face." He smiled.

"Uhh, isn't that against the rules?" A silence fell between them.

"I don't think so."

"Da, it is. No physical contact is supposed to occur." Ivan argued.

And so they fought. It didn't get too heated, because they didn't want the meeting to interrupted, but they did get to the point that, to keep from getting into a physical fight, they took a walk. At some point, the two began to whisper insults, making it look like they were saying sweet things under their breath.

"Your mother was a llama." Feliciano whispered.

"So was yours!" Ivan countered.

"My mom is dead!" He whined.

"And so is mine. Stop saying bad things about the dead or they'll come back to haunt you."

"Fine!" The Italian boy pouted.

Silence once again invaded their conversation.

The sky suddenly darkened, leaving the pair staring at the once blue sky that now lacked light.

"What?" Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows, looking as if the sun had betrayed him.

"The sun has set." Ivan replied bluntly. "We should go somewhere else."

"Somewhere with food?" Feli's words were filled with hope.

"Da. What type of food?"

"Ooh, pizza!"

"But we ate pizza last time." Ivan frowned.

"Okay," He emitted a sigh, pausing to think for a second. "There's a new Greek place. Wanna go there?"

"Um. I guess so."

Feliciano and Ivan planned on walking to the restaraunt, but before they had gotten out of the park, Feli had stumbled over a dog, face planting on the sidewalk.

"Aww, puppy!" The brunet wiped off his knees and picked up the little black dog, holding it close to him and nuzzling its face. It gave an excited bark and licked Feliciano's nose.

"Why are you cuddling a dog that tripped you? Shouldn't you be punishing the animal for its wrongdoings?" The blonde gave a confused expression.

The Italian's eyes widened in surprise at the mere idea of hurting the dog. It was way too fluffy and cute to ever hurt! "But it's just a puppy!"

"Some things have to be done." Ivan shrugged. They kept walking, Feli still holding the puppy.

"If you do that, then it'll be mean when it gets older! I don't want that to happen!"

They got to the door of the Greek restaraunt. "You need to put the animal down."

"I can't do that! You might hurt it!" Feliciano looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I promise I won't. You can leave it out here and it'll be here when we get back."

"You still might!" Feli whined.

"You'll be able to make sure I won't. Look, I'll even hold your hand, that way I can't escape to harm the fluff ball." Ivan grabbed Feli's hand, finally making a compromise. "Now can we go inside?"

The couple entered the building, greeted by a sleepy man Feliciano vaguely remembered from school.

"Hello, welcome to..." He dozed off, a cat crawling onto the counter.

"Did he just fall asleep?"

"I-I think so..." Feliciano trailed off, going behind the counter to try to wake him up.

"Welcome to Zeus's Palace! How may I be of assistance?!" He shouted in a slightly robotic voice.

"Ehhh, a table for two?" Ivan asked, holding Feli's hand.

"Okay, right away." The man seemed to have reverted back to a snail's pace, moving slower than humanly possible. He lead them through an archway to an airy room with walls covered in old-styled murals and a marble floor. The furniture followed the rest of the room's theme well. Potted plants and other accessories completed the setting, giving the room color.

"Here's your table..." He waved to a corner of the room that had a booth that was slightly secluded. "And here's your menus. I'll be back in a bit to get your drinks and stuff..." The waiter looked exhausted for some reason. He left them to theirselves.

"Well, uh, this is nice." Feli commented awkwardly.

"It's better than I expected it to be. Not too cheesy." Ivan said to the Italian, still holding his hand.

"Oh. So, you approve?" Feliciano asked.

"Da. I wouldn't mind coming here again, as long as the food is good." Ivan nodded.

"We could have more dates!"

"This is a... date?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"I guess it is if you want it to be."

"Okay." Ivan smiled.

"Okay?"

"It's a date... but," Ivan bit his bottom lip lightly.

"But what?"

"I don't want us to get married. It doesn't feel right to get married for... business reasons." He fidgeted, looking awkward.

"I don't want to either, but it has to happen. Hey, maybe we'll get to hang out more."

"Yeah," He visibly relaxed. "I think I'd like to b-hang."

"What did you say? I think you stuttered a bit." Feli said obliviously.

"I said that I'd like to be with you more. You aren't a bad as most people say."

"Same goes for you."

"I suppose we're even, then," he smirked.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing, little Feli."

The rest of the night went smoothly. The two grew closer than they had ever been, yet somehow there was a sense that they were farther apart than ever. It was like the more Feliciano learned about Ivan, the less he felt like he knew about him. It was strange, he knew. That was how most relationships started, he guessed. A plethora of awkwardness.

A/N- Terribly sorry for the two month hiatus. I couldn't find time to write.


End file.
